A machine tool for processing a plate-like workpiece, with relative movement of the workpiece and a processing tool, and an associated method, are known, for example, from Japanese Patent Specification No. 2 921 727. That specification describes a laser processing machine having a laser processing head which is movable in an X and a Y direction, and a workpiece that can be moved in the X and Y direction by means of a movement unit. In this machine, the movement region of the processing head is smaller than the movement region of the workpiece. To process the workpiece, therefore, first a laser processing site of the workpiece is positioned within the movement region of the laser processing head and only then is the laser processing head moved in the X and Y direction in order to process the workpiece.
In the case of the laser processing machine described above, the area that can be processed with the laser processing head is limited to the movement region of the head. If larger areas are to be laser-processed, it is necessary first to stop laser processing and move the workpiece before processing may be continued.